1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bags, and more particularly to a bag having an article display aperture and a folded support surface formed in a panel thereof for supporting and displaying various types of articles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Gift bags are a popular alternative for the traditional wrapped gift box for giving gifts. Typically, gift bags are brightly colored or decorated paper bags. Although the use of gift bags has become increasingly popular, the bags are formed in a general conventional manner having a front panel and a rear panel integrally connected with two side panels, with the side panels constructed for folding to enable the bag to be stored flat until its use is desired. In addition, handle members are also often incorporated on the front and rear panels for assisting in holding the bag along with its contents. In spite of the increased popularity and use of gift bags, most conventional gift bags are constructed similar to typical paper bags, but may be provided in various colors and surface ornamentation on the outer surface of the bag to provide a festive appearance.
Some bags and gift bags of the prior art employ overlays or may have cut out portions in one or more surfaces, but for the most part, not much has been done in an attempt to expand the functional purpose of the gift bag.
Crowell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,095 discloses a gift bag that functions as a display and article holding system utilizing a bag having one or more extendable portions, flaps or members on the surfaces of a bag which may depict various animals, characters, or objects. In one embodiment the bag is provided with a card-holding receptacle having handles mounted to opposed panels and a cut-out zone formed in one panel, preferably covered by transparent film, and an elongated slit formed in the panel above the cut-out zone to enable a user to attain access to the cut-out zone and transparent film whereby a conventional greeting or message bearing card can be inserted through the slit to be displayed through cut-out zone and transparent film.
Lebowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,276 discloses a box-like package for the point-of-purchase display of a product wherein the package has a combination of a container section, a pedestal section, and a retainer section. The container section comprises bottom and top walls with upstanding side walls. One of the side walls defines an opening which permits viewing of the product located within the container. The pedestal section overlies the bottom wall, and the product within the package is held in place by the pedestal section. The retainer section extends upwardly relative to the pedestal section, and provides a cutout portion for engagement with the product supported by the pedestal section. This retainer section holds the product against vertical shifting movement while the pedestal section is holding the product against lateral shifting movement.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a bag having an article display aperture and a folded support surface formed in a front panel thereof for supporting and displaying various types of articles. The bag is formed of relatively stiff material and its front panel is provided with cuts and scored areas defining a tab that is folded to form a generally wedge-shaped support surface for supporting various articles behind the aperture. The bag can be supported on a flat surface such as a counter top or a table top or may be suspended in an elevated position by handles at its upper end for displaying various articles, and may also be used as a conventional gift bag or shopping bag. An insert sheet formed of decorative material may also be inserted in the bag along its back panel to serve as a colorful background.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bag that can be used as a novel means of attractively displaying various articles, and may also used as a conventional gift bag or shopping bag.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bag having an aperture in a front panel thereof for displaying various articles that can be supported on a flat surface such as a counter top or a table top, or may be suspended in an elevated position by its handles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bag having an article display aperture in a front panel for displaying various articles and a decorative insert along a back panel that serves as a colorful background.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bag formed of relatively stiff material having an article display aperture in a front panel and an inwardly inclined generally wedge-shaped support surface adjoined to a bottom edge of the aperture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bag having cut lines and scored areas defining a tab that can be easily and quickly folded to form a generally wedge-shaped support surface for supporting various articles behind an aperture in a front panel of the bag.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a bag formed of relatively stiff material having an article display aperture in a front panel and an inwardly inclined generally wedge-shaped support surface which is simple in construction, attractive in appearance and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a bag having an article display aperture and a folded support surface formed in a front panel thereof for supporting and displaying various types of articles. The bag is formed of relatively stiff material and its front panel is provided with cuts and scored areas defining a tab that is folded to form a generally wedge-shaped support surface for supporting various articles behind the aperture. The bag can be supported on a flat surface such as a counter top or a table top or may be suspended in an elevated position by handles at its upper end for displaying various articles, and may also be used as a conventional gift bag or shopping bag. An insert sheet formed of decorative material may also be inserted in the bag along its back panel to serve as a colorful background.